


Очевидное и невероятное

by NoahLeroy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: То, что Коннора в его жизни стало неприлично много, он замечает спустя, наверное, полгода, с тех пор, как в нормальных историях обычно говорят: «это началось…»
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Очевидное и невероятное

Вообще-то Гэвин неплохо соображает, быстро реагирует и, если уж заставляет себя думать, то процесс обычно не занимает у него много времени. Но некоторые вещи доходят до него с сильным опозданием. Например, то, что Коннора в его жизни стало неприлично много, он замечает спустя, наверное, полгода, с тех пор, как в нормальных историях говорят: «это началось…».

Они с Коннором, к счастью, не напарники, но того все чаще выделяют в качестве детектива поддержки, а самому Гэвину подкидывают дела из новенького андроидовского отдела, в котором работает пока всего три калеки, включая самого Коннора. Справедливости ради, для такого узкого штата, раскрываемость у отдела поразительная.  
Еще немного и железяки обскачут его в звании и Гэвин даже не найдет в себе слов для справедливых возражений и сил на праведный гнев. Проворчит, конечно, что у Коннора была фора в виде отсутствия потребности во сне, но с его собственной хронической бессонницей начальство такие аргументы пропустит мимо ушей. Все знают: Гэвин Рид практически живет на работе, чем изрядно портит жизнь ночным дежурантам. Задержись сверхурочно и в ночи обязательно встретишь его, ошивающегося у кофе-машины, или Коннора, таинственно подсвечивающего диодом из темного коридора. И если второй вежливо кивнет и вернется к работе, то первый с восьмидесятипроцентной вероятностью придерется.

Было всего лишь вопросом времени, когда, при обоюдной помешанности на работе, они объединятся в одно неспящее и склонившееся над рабочим столом существо. Без неизбежных жертв, конечно, не обошлось, но он слышал, что люди называли это компромиссами: ему пришлось попрощаться с привычкой закидывать ноги на стол, потому что по другую сторону сидел Коннор, а тому в свою очередь понадобилось неожиданно много времени, чтобы научиться высказывать свои догадки вслух. Днем с этим проблем не возникало, но ночью он настолько погружался в работу, что забывал о неспособности Гэвина к их андроидовским трюкам.  
Первое время, когда логическая цепочка приводила его к верному решению, он просто тянулся пальцами с сошедшим скином к руке Гэвина и, натыкаясь на теплую мозолистую кожу, поднимал слегка растерянный взгляд. 

Эти моменты не были неловкими, но после них внутри бушевала глухая досада: Гэвин ненавидел упускать важное. Со временем он привык, и эти касания встречал спокойно, не одергивая рук, не поднимая даже взгляда. Штатная ситуация, не стоившая внимания.

Впервые тень сомнения закралась, когда он работал над делом андроидов, поднявшись в их аквариум. Они с Коннором знакомились с деталями свежего дела, рассевшись за столом друг напротив друга. Он по привычке вытянул ноги, а Коннор чуть развел свои, чтобы устроиться компактнее – за время совместной работы они научились делать это почти ювелирно.

Ночью Гэвин практически не спал и сейчас соображал с заметным усилием. Андроид Фрэнк, новенькая полицейская модель, сидел рядом, но он, сосредоточившись, по привычке исключил его из их замкнутой фигуры. Работали молча. До офиса доносился гул других отделов, фоновый шум вентиляции заполнял собой все пространство, но она не справлялась, и в комнате было душно. Иррациональное раздражение на то, что неудобство это причиняло только ему, стучало в виски. Прохладная поверхность стола холодила руку. Совсем рядом была и рука Коннора. Их пальцы разделяли миллиметры. Было всего лишь вопросом времени, когда тот потянется к нему. И все проходило как обычно, если бы не взгляд Фрэнка, остановившийся на их руках. Почти удивленный, что для этого андроида, с лицом дохлой рыбы на все случаи жизни, уже было нонсенсом. 

Такие взгляды он стал встречать все чаще.

Тогда Гэвин почувствовал, что делает что-то не так. Он довольно скоро отмахнулся от этой мысли, но вернулся к ней позже, увидев сопливую мелодраму про андроидов. Парочка железяк с экрана томно соединяла побелевшие пластиковые пальцы, а субтитры для тупых кожаных мешков объясняли этот жест как проявление исключительного доверия.

Но и от этой мысли Гэвин увернулся, как мастерски уворачивался от всего, что грозило пошатнуть его и без того хрупкое душевное равновесие. В этом он мог дать фору даже Нео.

***

Ночью он снова остался на работе. Когда он закончил возиться с бюрократией, на часах было глубоко за полночь. Он наскоро принял душ, и устроился на софе в комнате отдыха, жалея времени на дорогу домой.

Взял с собой распечатки, стакан кофе, устроив его на животе, бегло пробежался по опросу свидетелей и вдруг, как по щелчку, провалился в сон, чтобы проснуться почти сразу же, от опрокинувшегося стакана с остывшим кофе. Гэвин успел перехватить его, и софа осталась чистой, но джемпер был испорчен и противно лип к коже.

Чертыхнувшись, он снова поплелся в душ. Смена одежды кончилась и, похоже, домой ехать все же придется, жертвуя на это драгоценный лишний час сна.

Коннор предсказуемо нашелся у терминала.

― Детектив Рид, ― поприветствовал он, не отвлекаясь.  
― Здоровались, ― кивнул Гэвин, широко зевая.

Коннор в отличие от него выглядел свежим и полным сил, хотя непрерывно работал раза в два больше. Гэвин с досадой скользнул взглядом по его сверкающей в полутьме белым пятном рубашке, и его осенило.

― Слушай, Коннор, ― начал он панибратски, ― у тебя не найдется рубашки? А то у меня вот форс-мажор.

Тот окинул его беглым взглядом и не удержался от едкого:

― А я говорил вам.  
― Не начинай, умник, ― раздраженно отмахнулся Гэвин, который это «я говорил» слышал едва ли не чаще, чем свое имя. ― Так есть у тебя рубашка?  
― Конечно, ― ответил Коннор как что-то само собой разумеющееся, ― но боюсь, она вам придется не по размеру.  
― Плевать. Не настолько ты больше.  
― Я предупредил, ― сказал Коннор и бросил ему через стол ключи от своего шкафчика.

Гэвин спросонок едва не уронил их, поймав у самого пола.  
В шкафчике у Коннора были запасные брюки и несколько рубашек. Все идеально отглаженные и сверкающие белизной. В последний раз такие он надевал на свое назначение в департамент.

Рубашка и правда оказалась не по размеру: широковата в плечах, длинная в рукавах. Рукава он подкатил до локтей, но все равно выглядел в ней как подросток-пират.

Когда он показался в таком виде перед Коннором, тот открыл было рот, но Гэвин его перебил:

― Да-да, ты говорил.

Коннор на это только ухмыльнулся уголком губ и вернулся к работе, сказав напоследок:

― Поспите, в ваших мешках под глазами скоро можно будет транспортировать трупы в морг.  
― Ха-ха, шутник, ― буркнул Гэвин вяло и вернулся на кушетку.

Проснулся уже утром, от шума, заполнившего отделение. Наспех умылся, задумчиво провел пальцами по почти недельной щетине и понял, что пора было уже наведаться домой, поспать, побриться и позавтракать как нормальный человек, а не пончиками как карикатурный коп.

― Что случилось, Рид? ― встретили его в отделении.

Ни привет, ни как дела.

― Утро случилось, хотя, поверь мне, я этого не хотел.  
― Он про рубашку, ― хохотнула Тина, ― мы тебя в рубашке не видели…да никогда! Ты получил наследство от далекой тетушки?  
― Или, ― с затаенной надеждой начал Терри, ― ты нас все-таки покидаешь?  
― Не дождетесь, засранцы, ― фыркнул он, ― это рубашка Коннора.

Крис и Тина странно переглянулись, и Гэвин закатил глаза: начинается.

― Я пролил кофе, и он одолжил мне свою. Хотя чего я перед вами оправдываюсь.  
― И правда, Рид, чего ты – разве что есть за что? ― подколол его Крис. 

Гэвин не стал отвечать и ограничился средним пальцем. Эти подколки он пропускал мимо ушей почти с таким же мастерством, как и неудобные мысли. Без этого навыка в их отделе никуда – весь штат как на подбор был сборищем язв, и он сам тому главное доказательство.

***

К Рождеству таких штатных шуток стало все больше. Особенно когда перед заслуженными выходными он принес Коннору подарок – чашку, неаккуратно завернутую в подарочную бумагу.

― Что же это? ― спросил тот ехидно, цепляясь пальцами за выпирающую ручку. ― Неужели собака? Вы же в курсе, что я не пью жидкости?

Гэвин прыснул и потянулся к нему, но Коннор отдернул руку и развернул подарок сам. Под слоями бумаги и скотча была самая обычная синяя чашка с надписью «я же говорил».

― Вообще-то не собирался тебе ничего дарить, ― пояснил Гэвин, ― и я знаю, что ты не ешь и не пьешь, железка, но увидел её и не сдержался. Можешь хранить в ней монетки.  
― А здесь вы можете наблюдать самца мудака обыкновенного в его естественном ареале обитания, ― голосом заправского натуралиста прокомментировала Тина. ― Вы только посмотрите на его неловкие ритуалы заигрывания.

Коннор улыбнулся ему тепло и протянул свой подарок, ювелирно упакованный в небольшую коробку. Гэвин принял его с легкой настороженностью – в отделе рождественские подарки ему перепадали разве что на «Тайного Санту».

В коробке, обернутой в строгую крафтовую бумагу, лежала термокружка.

― Она механическая, ― пояснил Коннор. ― С режимами нагревания и охлаждения. Еще она концентрирует ароматы и из нее практически невозможно пролить кофе.  
― Спасибо, ― растерянно сказал Гэвин, скованно принимая подарок и мазнув пальцами по руке Коннора, с которой в ответ на прикосновение на долю секунды сошел скин.

А может ему показалось.

― Даже не знаю, кому из вас, парни, уходит приз за самый оригинальный подарок, ― с сарказмом сказал Хэнк.  
― Ты еще не видел, что я приготовил для тебя, ― обнадеживающе ответил Коннор.  
― Да, ― поддержал Гэвин, ― и я тоже. Спойлер: ничего.  
― Пошел к черту, Рид.  
― И тебя с Рождеством, Андерсон.

***

Для нормальных людей из таких лоскутов и кусочков паззла постепенно выстраивается полноценная картина. Для того чтобы понимать и считывать её, даже не нужно быть детективом. Но не для него. Вообще-то Гэвин неплохо соображает, быстро реагирует и, если уж заставляет себя думать, то процесс обычно не занимает у него много времени. Но некоторые вещи доходят до него с сильным опозданием.

Гэвина осеняет единым толчком, откровением, инсайтом, спустя, наверное, полгода, с тех пор, как в нормальных историях говорят: «это началось…».

Он лежит на диване в своей квартире, закинув ноги на колени сидящего на противоположном конце Коннора. Они только что закончили обсуждать общее дело, и Гэвин чувствует себя уставшим, но довольным. Он не любит пускать чужаков на свою территорию, но Коннор здесь уже практически свой. У него даже есть своя смена одежды. Его рука теплым грузом покоится на колене Гэвина, и тот смотрит на нее как на змею. Дергает коленом от неожиданности и осоловело пялится Коннору в лицо.

Тот ловит его взгляд и понимающе ухмыляется.

― Дошло, наконец? ― даже не спрашивает, а констатирует он, невесомо поглаживая колено сквозь ткань домашних брюк.

Гэвин смотрит на него растерянно, а потом валится спиной на диван и цветисто ругается.

― Вечно я обо всем узнаю последним, ― хрипло смеется он.

И устраивается поудобнее, когда Коннор перемещает руку на его бедро.


End file.
